


Mr. Cool-As-Ice Efron

by Impala_Chick



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a crush on that Disney Dream Machine Zac Efron, and his BFF Demi can totally tell.</p><p>Warning: References to V. Hudgens being Zac Efron's fake girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cool-As-Ice Efron

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the Zac Efron RPF Meme Prompt: Disney, overwhelmed, pressure of always being in the spotlight, rumors, secrets, having to pretend. Reposted from my LJ.

It wasn’t the night Zac had casually offered his number to Joe after some network party all the Disney kids had been at.

It wasn’t the night Joe randomly texted Zac just because he was bored.

It wasn’t even the night he woke up right in the middle of a dream starring Zac Efron. The dream had been totally normal; the two of them had just been talking about something stupid like the best rock band song or something. Unless you count the part where Zac did not have his shirt on.

It happened when he was hanging out with Demi. Luckily there were many advantages to having girl best friends.

She interrupted him while he was explaining for at least the fifth time how funny Zac was last night on AIM.

‘You like him.’ Demi stated it like it was a fact and Joe had no say in the matter.  
Joe stopped talking, his mouth opening and closing and his eyes bugged out of his head. He looked like a fish out of water.

‘I, uh. What? He has a girlfriend.’

Demi snorted.

‘Hudgens? That’s a beard if I ever saw one. Plus, she practically said as much to me that one time we hung out. She’s cool, don’t get me wrong. Her and Zac have a fun time being roommates. She’s just not exactly Zac’s type.’

‘Because you would totally know Zac’s type.’ Joe mocked, crossing his arms and slumping down into the nearest chair.

‘I have a hunch his type is in-shape, tanned, long haired musician. With a dick.’

‘I don’t like him like him, okay? Sheesh.’

Demi just shrugged and patted Joe on the shoulder sympathetically.

‘Don’t take my word for it. Ask him for yourself.’

Okay, so maybe Joe did like him like him.

Just then his phone beeped. He flipped it open. It was a text from Zac.

Dude, coffee in 10.

Shit.

~~~~~~~~~

Joe brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers before he entered the small coffee shop, their usual meeting place, and noticed Zac seated at a corner table. He took a deep breath and plopped down in the waiting seat.

‘Hey man, how’s it going? I have like, a million things to tell you.’

‘Oh really? Do tell.’ Joe said, arching his eyebrow and resting his chin on his hands. He already had a huge smile on his face as he hung on to Zac’s every word.

Zac wasn’t the only one who noticed, apparently.

The next day pictures of Zac and Joe in the coffee shop were plastered all over the internet.  
Joe was pissed.

‘Demi! What the fuck am I going to do?! Rumors are swirling and Zac is never going to talk to me again and he’s been so good at being straight and I’m just ruining his reputation and-’  
‘Whoa. Breath, big boy. Rumors pop up all the time. It’s not that bad, you are overreacting. Just go talk to the guy.’

‘Ya, Okay.’ Joe huffed out, slamming his phone shut before Demi had a chance to say goodbye. He needed to talk to Zac.

Instead of calling him, like any other rational person, he drove to Zac and Vanessa’s house and knocked on the front door.

After the second knock Joe realized he was completely out of his mind and he had no idea what he was doing at Zac’s door and oh god what if Vanessa answered and he needed to go right now and-

Then Zac opened the door.

‘Uh, hi.’ Joe mumbled, scuffing up the ground with his shoe.

‘Hey Jonas what brings you here?’ Zac said, stepping aside to let Joe in.

‘Well I just wanted to apologize for all that crap that’s been in the media today and if I had known paparazzi were going to be there I would have had us move and-’

‘Dude, let me stop you. I hadn’t even noticed, alright? You get used to it. I mean, I’ve been in the press way too much for my own good and I really don’t give a shit anymore.’

‘Mr. Cool as Ice Efron. I should have known.’ Joe said, crossing his arms.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Zac said, his voice pitched low in anger. Joe had put him on the defense.

‘I mean nothing phases you. You are always composed and strong and cool and gorgeous and-’

‘Wait, what? You just called me gorgeous.’ Zac said, almost to himself. A smile crept back onto his face.

For once Joe didn’t apologize.

‘Ya I did, you big dumb idiot. I like you, like more than friends. And you are never going to like me back so I might as well just walk out that door right now before-’

‘I thought you were upset because people thought that we had been on a date. I had no idea you… uh.’

For once Zac was the one at a loss for words.

Joe was ready to walk out on Zac and never come back, but he studied Zac’s face instead. He was sure he saw a flicker of something he had always been looking for and there was only one way to be sure.

Zac found himself backed up against the fridge, every inch of Joe pressed up against his body.  
And then Joe was looking up at him, a question hanging in the air.

Zac nodded.

Joe breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly took Zac’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged. Zac moaned, his eyes sliding shut. He wanted more, but he didn’t come forward. He just waited. He knew he was in good hands.

Joe stole a kiss and then another before Zac opened his mouth and Joe had to comply. His knee was rubbing against Zac’s cock, and Zac was positively melting into the floor. Joe struggled to keep them both upright as he slid his tongue in and out of Zac’s mouth. He tipped his head to the right to get a better angle, his nose flush next to Zac’s. He has rocking up into Zac now, his hands twining through Zac’s belt loops.

Zac was scrambling for purchase at Joe’s shirt, struggling to try and get it off of him. But Joe wouldn’t break the kiss. He tilted his head back to the left, easily sliding his tongue back into Zac’s mouth.

Joe humped up into Zac and the thunk of Zac’s head against the refrigerator resonated in the kitchen.

His cock was begging to be set free as he could feel himself rubbing the length of Joe’s equally hard cock, but Joe wasn’t even letting him up for air.

Joe started kissing and nipping at Zac’s ear lobe and neck and Zac took the opportunity to stroke himself through his jeans.

‘Fuck, Joseph. Fuck you. You are going to make me come in my goddamned pants.’ Zac punctuated each word with a moan.

‘It’s okay baby. Just come for me. So damn hard.’ Joe snaked his hand down around between them and took over groping Zac. One good pull and Zac was coming, soaking his jeans. Zac pressed the palm of his hand against Joe’s cock as Joe watched Zac fall apart and then Joe soaked his jeans too.

‘I can’t believe I just-’

‘Don’t say it, or I will be forced to sing the song.’

Zac let his head roll back against the refrigerator as he alternated between giggling and remembering how to inhale. Joe rested his head against Zac’s chest, locking their hands together.

‘See? I’m not always the cool collected one.’ Zac whispered.

‘Ya, obviously.’ Joe said teasingly.

‘So, could I borrow a pair of your pants before I go home?’

‘As long as you help me with the laundry.’ Zac said. Joe looked up and smiled before kissing Zac’s cheek.

~the end.


End file.
